Mia Infradriver
. Mia Infradriver was a talented sith assassin who is out for revenge. When she was a kid she watched her family die in front of her. Her mom was long gone before the massacre by Darth Maul himself. She was rescued by Mace Windu and he sensed great potential in her. He trained her but but through her betrayal he found she had more to her then just strength. She would meet Fire Lightningflare her second master,and under him she was trained to be a skilled assassin: and through that skill she gained the notice of the Separatist Council members. Her first assignment was to kill Ashoka Tano. She set out to do the job and was successful. But at the moment of thruth she felt something in Ashoka, something so familiar. She then let Ashoka live so she could find out what that feeling was, but when she was going to find out she learned that her Dark Lord Fire was killed by her friend Golden Rouge so she set out to kill him. On the way she learned that Ashoka is her half sister and that her mom is Aayla Secura and left to meditate on what to do. She disappeared for several years until she recieved word that Fire Lightningflare is alive. Without him and his guidence she did not know what to do. She is currently helping him take revenge on the Jedi and Golden Rouge. In the mist of this she met Alesis Citadel and joined Skull Squadron,Preparing to exact her revenge on those she hates. she is curently trying to get savage spikesniper to turn to the darkside but has no luck and continues to search for golden rouge to kill him. Buy this time mia has killed so many jedi and bounty hunters she has earned so much that people are scared of her just by the site of her. Just resantly fought golden rouge but got realy hurt half of body is not funtioning she is in an emegency care right now. Do to surgery half her body is now robotic. During a battle between Savage Spikesniper and Darth Arcturus Mia realized that she is on the wrong side and became a Jedi. Then she met her third master Savage Spikesniper to were she must learn the ways of the jedi way again. While starting her new training Mia eyes turned blue and her skin turned white for some unknown reason. Through this struggle, Savage slayed Fire, causing Mia a great sense of relief, watching the one who had mind controlled her die, allowed her peace. a few days later she found her sister natalie ashcrater who has been alive since the brutal murder of the family. with in a few days she turns into a sith to fight with savage and to protect her sister.now with the sith again has decided to go under the name darth starlight. while training one day she fell asleep and woke up as a togruta and now lives her life as a jedi do to her master disapering.now secretly merryed to artavious bastiatus. mia was attacked by a sith and was badly injured but luckly blade ordo was able to save her but her stomach is now part robot now. Category:Female Characters Category:Skull Squadron Category:Sith Assassin Category:Sith Category:Separatist Category:Jedi Padawan Category:Twi'leks